Amadae também complicada! Juventude!
by GeminiNoSu
Summary: Os douradinhos estão em sua fase adolescente, e colegial também! xD Hehehehe! Não sou muito boa pra resumos, mas essa história vai dar o que falar! Amor, brigas, e muita risada! Vale a pena ler!


**A**mada** J**uventude

Atenção: Saint Seiya pertece a Masami Kurumada e Toei Animation.

_O que aconteceria se os nossos douradinhos vivessem nos seus tempos adolescentes, e fossem colegiais?_

_-_

_Oi gente! Espero que gostem da fic!_

_Bla bla bla - Fala da autora._

_(Bla bla bla) - Ação do personagem._

_-_

**Capítulo 1.**

O sinal bate. Os portões do colégio se abre. Bandos e mais bandos de adolescentes atravessam o gramado do colégio, alguns cansados e com sono, outros animados, pois um novo ano acabava de começar. com mta bagunça, eh claro . .

- Mais um ano, cara! Mais um ano!

- Qual é, Miro? Por que toda essa felicidade- Kamus perguntou, ajeitando seus cadernos, encostado na parede do corredor.

- Cara! Mais um ano significa o que pra você?

- Anh... Trabalhos, deveres, notas boas...

- NÃO CARA! Olha, só, olha só- Miro apontava pro corredor, com cara de pervertido. - Cara, olha só quantas garotas novas!

- Você só pensa nisso... Aff!

- Aí gente, do que vocês tão conversando- Aioros e Aioria vem chegando, Aioria com sua namorada, Marin.

- Ah, cara, mulh... - Miro olha pra Marin e disfarça. - Que lindo dia, não?

- Lindo sim. - Aioros sorri. - O que será que vão nos dar esse ano?

- iih! Olha o cara- Miro ri. - Já tá pensando nisso...

- QUE É MIRO! EU TÔ FALANDO DAS MATÉRIAS! CARA, VOCÊ TÁ MUITO PERVERTIDO- Aioros grita.

- Não precisa gritar, Aioros, eu NÃO sou surdo!

- AÊ, GALERA!

- Aê, Mask! Firmeza- Miro ri, vendo seu colega chegar.

- Firmeza, cara, como não poderia estar- Máscara da Morte disse, olhando em volta do corredor.

- Faltava mais um... - Kamus respirou fundo. - Vamos pra sala, os professores chegam cedo.

Miro soltou um "unf" e acompanhou Kamus, junto com Aioros, Aioria, Máscara da Morte e Marin.

Chegando na sala...

Miro: Eu vou sentar lá no fundo!

Mask: Fica de boa, cara! Tô indo também.

Aioros: Vou ficar aqui no meio.

Marin: Amorzinho, eu já vou pra minha sala t�?

Aioria: Tá bom, Marinizinha meu amor...

Shura: Mas que melô- Disse entrando na sala e indo em direção ao fundo. - Cara, você tá ultrapassando seus limites!

Aioria: Ah, não enche!

ShuraÒ.Ó

Miro: Olha lá quem chegou! A Barbie Colegial e o Toque de Lavanda!

Todos: HuauhauhauhauhuahuauhuahuauuHuauhuahuauhauhau!

Shaka: Engraçadinhos. - E foi logo indo se sentar na primeira carteira da fileira da janela.

Mú: Eu só não digo nada por que...

Mask: Por que, hein Múzinho?

Mú: POR QUE EU NÃO QUERO ME... - Shaka segura Mú, o acalmando. - irritar no primeiro dia de aula...

Shaka: Calma, Mú, não liga pra eles. Senta.

Mú respirou fundo e se sentou.

Aldebaran foi entrando na sala, maior e mais forte do que no ano anterior.

Miro: DEBA, O GRANDE! O Miro tah encapetado neh? xD

Aldebaran corou um pouco, mas sorriu. Trazia em suas mãos alguns cadernos com desenhinhos e um estojo rosa.

Mask: Aê, Deba, que é isso, cara?

Não foi preciso responder sua pergunta. Atrás dele vinha um rapaz de cabelos azuis-claros, olhos da mesma cor, pele muito alva e um toque feminino. Usava uma calça jeans apertava e azul e sua blusa do colégio.

Afrodite: 'Brigada, Deba, querido, você é muito fofo!

Aldebaran: Err.. De nada, Dite.

Miro: AÊ! huauhauhauhuahuauhauÉ a biba!

Todos: huahuauhauhauhauuUHUAuuauauhauhauhua!

Dite: Ora, seus horrendos! Sou eu sim, me respeitem! E vim 100x mais bonito do que no ano anterior! Por isso, parem de mecher comigo- Dite dizia, com sua voz histérica. - Ah, oi Mask- Piscou, ao ver Máscara da Morte, que se encolheu na cadeira.

Mask: Ah, nem vem não...

Dite: Ah, querido! Sei que tem muita vergonha, bofe, por isso nós "conversaremos" lá fora.

Todos: huauhauhUUHUAHUAHUAUHUAHUA!

Miro: Aê, Mask, tá catando o Afrodite é?

Mask: QUAL É, MIRO? TÁ ME CHAMANDO DE QUE? CARA, VOCÊ ME PAGA!

Máscara da Morte ia avançando no Miro, quando todos ouvem um grito.

Kamus - DEIXEM-ME ESTUDAR POR FAVOR! PAREM DE BARULHO!

Todos: O.O

Aioria: Mas... Mas, Kamus, as aulas ainda nem começaram... E... E você já está estudando?

Kamus: Eu sei! Mas, eu estou estudando o que a professora passou no final das aulas do ano anterior, por que com certeza irá ter exercícios sobre isso- Disse ele, irritado.

Miro: Muhuauhauhauhua! Cara, você é uma piada!

Kamus: U.U

Aioros: Aê, gente, o Kamus tem razão... Se a gente não se apegar firme nos estudos, a gente já era!

Shaka - Isso mesmo, e nem pensem vocês... - Shaka nesse instante desviou seu olhar para a "turminha do fundo", com seus olhos entre-abertos. - Que esse ano será fácil e que não vão repetir, por que esse ano repete sim!

Miro, Mask e Shura: Lenga, lenga, blá blá blá... oo"

Shaka: Grr... Seus... Seus... Ò.Ó

Mú: Deixa eles, Shaka... Não vale a pena.

Miro nessa hora taca um aviãozinho de papel em Mú.

Mú: QUALÉ, CARA? ENDOIDOU?

Miro: Muhauhuauhauhauha! O lavandinha tá nervoso!

Mú amassou o aviãozinho com a mão e tacou pela janela, olhando furioso para Miro.

Mú: Olha aqui... Eu já disse á você que...

Meninas da sala: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH- Suspirando

TodosÒ.Ó olham pra porta

Saga: Oi gente- Disse ele, entrando na sala e colocando o material na mesa.

Miro: AEEEEEEEE! Quem chegou! O "garanhão" da sala!

Saga fica corado, olhando pra baixo.

Mask: AÊ CARA, CHEGA AÍ!

Meninas: Não, não, deixa ele aqui! Deixa!

Menina 1: Aí, lindinho, senta aqui na minha frente pra me ensinar matemática?

Saga: M... Matemática?

Menina 1 - Siiim! Por exemplo... 1+1 2... E eu e você... É igual a...

Miro: AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE CARA... Fazendo sucesso só no primeiro dia!

Saga: Ah, hehe! Eu.. Eu tô indo lá pro fundo, valeu... - (Muuuuito vermelho)

Meninas: Ah, espera! Você não resolveu a conta, lindinho!

Saga quase saiu correndo lá pro fundo e se sentou ao lado do Miro.

Miro: AÍ, GATA, ELE NÃO QUER MAIS EU QUERO! PASSA SEU TELEFONE PRA GENTE FAZER UMA ADIÇÃO AÍ... Muauhauhuahuahuau!

Menina 1: Ah, vai se danar, seu galinha- Emburra e vira pra frente.

Mask: Aê Miro, já levando fora no primeiro dia de aula- Da um tapa nas costas do colega.

Miro: Aê cara, não tem só ela de menina aqui no colégio. - Miro diz rindo, mas meio incomodado com isso.

No instante seguinte a professora entra na sala. Parecia um pouco séria e chata.

Prof. - Bom dia, alunos. - (Professora falando seca).

Todos - O.O

Mú e Shaka - B... Bom dia... Professora...

Prof. - SERÁ QUE EXISTEM SÓ ESSES ALUNOS NA SALA?

Todos: OO

Aldebaran, Aioros, Aioria, Saga, Shura e Kamus: BOM DIA PROFESSORA!

Prof. - SERÁ QUE NÃO HÁ MAIS NINGUEM NA SALA? Já irritando u.u

Dite: Ahé incrível como esses professores de hoje em dia irritam os alunos e querem demais... - (Afrodite lixando as unhas e dizendo baixinho).

Prof. - COMO É QUE DISSE, TRAVECO VESTIDO DE COLEGIAL?

Miro e Mask: MuauhauhuahuahuahuauhauUHUAHUAUHAUHAUuhuauhauh!

Dite: Anh- Afrodite olha pra professora, e se levanta, parecendo espludir. - OLHA AQUI, MOCRÉIA! NÃO ADIMITO QUE FALE ASSIM COMIGO, SUA VELHA E GORDA!

Prof. - Bem, CLASSE... Não vamos ligar pra bichinha metida a besta e vamos começar a aula. - (Professora se levantando)

Todos: O.O

Dite: Ah! Que baleia encalhada! Unf- Se senta e continua lixando as unhas, inconformado.

Miro: hauhuahuauhuahuauhauhuaaaaa - (Miro rindo baixinho).

A professora olha para Miro, seus olhos pareciam sair chamas.

Prof: unh, SENHOR RISADINHAÒ.Ó QUER SAIR DA SALA OU VAI FICAR QUIETO?

Miro: EuÒÓ T�, t�, fiquei quieto, pronto.

Prof: Bem classe... - A professora dizia enquanto andava pelas fileiras, observando todos. - Em primeiro lugar, espero que nos demos muito bem nesse ano de...

Mask: Cara, ela pensa que a gente tá aonde? No terceiro ano primário- (Máscara da Morte cochichava com Miro).

Ploft.

Mask: Aiii! Minha cabeça!

Prof.: Isso é para aprender a não falar enquanto EU estiver falando- (Professora acabando de dar uma regüada na cabeça do canceriano) - Agora... Tenho uma coisa a dizer para todos vocês.

Todos - O.O

-

_O que será que a professora irá dizer? Como será o primeiro dia de aula? O Mask vai apanhar muito ainda? E o Miro, vai finalmente conseguir a confiança de alguma garota? Não percam! rsrsrsrs! xD_

_-_

**Capítulo 2.**

_No cap. anterior..._

_-_

_Ploft._

_Mask: Aiii! Minha cabeça!_

_Prof.: Isso é para aprender a não falar enquanto EU estiver falando- (Professora acabando de dar uma regüada na cabeça do canceriano) - Agora... Tenho uma coisa a dizer para todos vocês._

_Todos - O.O_

_-_

Prof.: Bom, vocês estudavam todos aqui o ano passado, não?

Antes de continuar, vamos organizar as coisas: A sala é organizada assim; 3 fileiras, em cada fileira 8 carteiras. Escola xique neh? xD

SHAKA AIOROS Menina

Menina Menina Menina

MÚ Menina Menina

KAMUS Menina DOHKO

AFRODITE AIORIA Menina

Menina SHURA ALDEBARAN

MASK MIRO SAGA

Menina Menina Cart. Vazia

Vcs devem tah pensando "Nossa, pq tanta menina assim" huahuahua, vcs vão entender daqui a poko! XD Principalmente a carteira vazia logo ali... uhuahuauhau! Continuanduh...

Todos: Uhum!

Profa.Ótimo.. Esperem um pouquinho que eu vou buscar umas "coisas"...

A Professora saí da sala, e todos começam a conversar, a virar para trás, a se bater, a tacar papéizinhos, a se xingar, etc, etc...

Aioria: Nossa, Dohko! O que será que a professora vai trazer? O.O Dohko? Dohkooo! OW DOHKO! CARA, ACORDA!

Dohko: ZzZzZzZzZ...

Aioria - DOHKOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Kamus: PARA DE GRITAAAR! EU JÁ DISSE! SERÁ QUE EU VOU TER QUE DIZER TUDO DE NOVO? QUAL É! EU TO QUERENDO ESTUDAR AQUI! EU QUERO ME FORMAR! NÃO QUERO SER UM MONTE DE NADA! CARA, CALA A BOCA! SERÁ QUE VOCÊ SÓ SABE GRITAR? CARAMBA, DESDE O PRIMEIRO ANO É ASSIM! VOCÊ SÓ SABE GRITAR! PARECE QUE NUM SABE FALAR, EU... (Kamus soltando o verbo)

Aioria: OO

Dohko: Mamãe... Deixa eu dormir mais um pouco...

Miro: Oh dodói! Dohkinho quer mamãe é? (Miro se matando de rir e zuando)

Dohko se levanta rapidamente e logo vai até a carteira de Miro, o pegando pelo colarinho da camisa e levantando-o.

Dohko: Olhá aqui, Miro! Se você mais uma vez falar da minha mãezinha, não me responsabilizo por seus estragos, tá me ouvindo?

Miro: O.O Doh.. Dohk...

Dohko: TÁ ME OUVINDO?

Miro: T... Too... Ma...

Dohko: QUE É CARA? POR QUE TÁ FALANDO ASSIM?

Aioros: Com sua licença, Dohko.

Aioros vai até Miro e o solta das mãos de Dohko, fazendo Miro cair na cadeira.

Miro: SAKO... CARA... Cof, cof... VO... VOCÊ TÁ... LOUCO- (Miro tossindo e massageando o pescoço)

Dohko: Foi mal aí... Não me controlei O.O

Mú se vira e olha para todos.

Mú: Aí gente, a professora já tá vindoé melhor não fazer barulho senão todos vão estar ferrados.

Mask: Você disso isso pra NÓS?

Mú: Sim.

Mask: MUAUHAUHUAUHAUHUAUHAUHUAHUAUGHUAHUAHUAUHAUHUAHUA! (Rindo muito, muito alto).

Mú: O.O Oras, Máscara da Morte, seu... GRRR...

Shaka: Não liga, Mú... (Shaka sério e calmo como sempre, de olhos fechadosé claro) Não adianta ligar para isso, você tem que explorar sua calma interior e...

Mask: Aí gente! Todo mundo quieto que a boneca Barbie Versão Buda tá falando!

Todos: MUHUAUHUAHUAHUAUHAUHUAUHAUHAUHUAUHAUHUA!

Shaka: Calma interior.. Calma interior... Oh, buda... Dê-me calma interior... (Shaka dizendo e tentando não ouvir o Mask falando dele) Calma interior para... AAAH ESSA JÁ FOI A GOTA DA ÁGUA!

Miro: MUAUHAUHAUHAU! Shaka, essa foi da hora, cara! Não sabia que você tinha tido um caso com o Dite!

MaskÉ, cara! O Shaka tava ensinando pro Dite como ter "calma interior"... Muhauhuahuau! Interior mesmo!

Shaka: MÁSCARA DA MORTE, SEU...!

Quando Shaka ia se levantar para ir atrás do Mask, a professora chega.

Prof: Ol�, classe, o que... AAAAAAAAAH! MAS QUE BAGUNÇA É ESSA? (A velha deu um grito que até deu pra ouvir dos outros andares).

Havia bolinhas de papéis jogadas no chão, papéis de balas, chicletes jogados no chão, gotas de sangue no chão tbm Q horror Ç.Ç Isso não é uma sala de aulaé uma câmara de execução ", paredes pixadas, carteiras pixadas, o chão um pouco molhado Não me perguntem de onde veio a água e que tipo de água eh U.U, etc, etc...

Prof: AAHHH MAS QUE HORROR! SEUS PORCOS, RIDÍCULOS!

Dite: Do que a velha tá reclamando que... AAAAAAAAAAH QUE HORROR! (Dite da um gritinho histérico, olhando pra debaixo de sua carteira) MINHA BOLSA DE PELÚCIA ROSAAAA ESTÁ ENTRANDO EM CONTATO COM ESSA COISA SUJA E GOSMENTA! AAAAAAAAH QUE HORROR! DEBAA, AAAAAII, DEBAAAAAAAAAA!

Todos: Xx (Surdos)

Aldebaran: Sim, Dite? (Deba olhando pasmo)

Dite: SALVEEE-ME! SALVE MINHA BOLSAA! AAAH QUE HORROR! QUE BANDO DE PORCOOOS SEM EDUCAÇÃÃÃO! MINHA BOLSINHAAA NOVAA! SNIF... DEBAAAAAAAAAAA!

Todos: O.O

Deba: Unf... Tá bem, Dite, tá bem.. Não precisa ficar histérico..

Dite: COMO NÃO PRECISO! ESTA BOLSA É LINDAAA, E MUITO CARA, TÁ, QUERIDO!

Mask: Ahhh, Dite! Foi caraé? (Mask segurando o riso)

Dite: Ahh, foi sim, bofe! Eu tive que guardar muuuito dinheiro pra comprar essa gracinha! Mas, você sabe, Maskizinho, que por você eu faço tudo, até esqueço da bolsa! (Dite pisca pro Mask q quase vomita)

Mask: IH, SAI PRA LÁ, AFRODITE! SOU ESPADA, TÁ? (Mask irritado..)

Dite: Ahh, adoro quando você fica nervosinho assim, lindo! (Manda beijinho)

Mask: Unf!

Prof.- (Olhando pros dois, irritada) Já pararam com esse teatro barato!

Mask: Tranqüilo, prof...

Dite - Sim, professora! (Dite sorrindo e pegando a bolsa que Deba acabara de limpar pra ele) Brigadinha, fofo!

Deba: De nada, Dite... disponha... (Aldebaran voltando pro seu lugar).

Prof. - Finalmente! Bem... (Prof. se estressando..) AGORA ESPERO QUE TODOS FIQUEM QUIETOS! E DEPOIS VOCÊS IRÃO LIMPAR ISSO... TODOS! (Gritou ela, a ver que uns alunos já iam começar a gritar q não eram eles q fizeram aquilo.)

Todos: Oo cri cri cri (barulhinho de grilo)

Prof. "Nossa..." (Prof. pensando) "Que eu fiz pra eles ficarem tão quietinhos assim? Bom, vou aproveitar". BEM, EU SEI QUE TODOS SÃO VELHOS NA ESCOLA, MAS, PORÉM, TEMOS DOIS ALUNOS NOVOS AQUI. QUER DIZER... (Prof respira fundo, parecendo cansada soh de falar) Um não é tão novo assim... Mas, bem, podem entrar"queridos"!

Todos olham pra porta, ansiosos. Uns até se inclinavam para verem melhor.

-

_E quem ser�? O.O Nossa, tow fazendo mta hora nisso! huahuauha, os capítulos estão ficando uma m... eu sei, mas pega leve gentih, eh a minha primeira fic de comédia! Espero que estejam gostando! Tow fazendo de tdo pra melhorar "_

_-_

**Capítulo 3.**

_No cap. anterior..._

_-_

_Prof. - Finalmente! Bem... (Prof. se estressando..) AGORA ESPERO QUE TODOS FIQUEM QUIETOS! E DEPOIS VOCÊS IRÃO LIMPAR ISSO... TODOS! (Gritou ela, a ver que uns alunos já iam começar a gritar q não eram eles q fizeram aquilo.)_

_Todos: Oo cri cri cri (barulhinho de grilo)_

_Prof. "Nossa..." (Prof. pensando) "Que eu fiz pra eles ficarem tão quietinhos assim? Bom, vou aproveitar". BEM, EU SEI QUE TODOS SÃO VELHOS NA ESCOLA, MAS, PORÉM, TEMOS DOIS ALUNOS NOVOS AQUI. QUER DIZER... (Prof respira fundo, parecendo cansada soh de falar) Um não é tão novo assim... Mas, bem, podem entrar"queridos"!_

_Todos olham pra porta, ansiosos. Uns até se inclinavam para verem melhor._

-

A prof. abre a porta.

Um garoto aparece na porta, olhando pros lados. Logo abre um grande sorriso. Taca a mochila com tudo na primeira carteira, correndo em direção ao fundo da sala.

Saga: Ah não... Não.. NÃO!

Kanon: SAGAAA! MEU IRMÃO AMADO!

Saga: SAI DAQUI CARA! QUE VC TÁ FAZENDO AQUI...

Puft!

Kanon: Cara! Você tá aqui ainda! E eu pensei que vc tivesse saído!

Saga: Tá Kanon, agora sai de cimaÒ.Ó

Kanon e Saga estavam tacados no chão pois a carteira tinha desabado com o peso de Kanon e de Saga.

Meninas- UM É BOM... IMAGINA DOIS!

Saga: (Completamente vermelho...)

Kanon: Olá meninas! (Aquela cara de safado)

Prof. - Uhum.. (Batendo o pé e de braços cruzados olhando pra ele) Quero avisar-lhe de uma cois... O.O

Kanon: Então você liga pra esse número e... (Kanon falando com uma garota e dando seu telefone pra ela)

Saga: Que idiota! (Bate a mão na cara, incrédulo)

Prof.: KANON! (Dá um berro e vai até ele, puxando-o pela gola da camisa e fazendo ele levantar) OLHA AQUI GAROTO! EU NÃO VOU FICAR SOFRENDO O ANO INTEIRO POR CAUSA DE VOCÊ! ENTENDEU, GAROTO?

Todos: O.O

Saga: Olha, professoraÉ... Ele é meu irmão gêmeo, t�, mas não tem o mesmo jeito que eu, não..

Prof. - Eu sei, querido... (Professora dando um sorrisão e olhando pro Saga sabem aqueles olhares de professora pedófila? U.U, muito "encantada" com o aluno que tem) Eu sei que você é um anjinho..

Saga quase saiu correndo pra se esconder de tanta vergonha.

Miro: Huuum, que anjinhooo... Muhuahuahuauhau! (Miro não se aguentando de rir)

SagaÒ.Ó

Miro: Err... O.o Oi Saga! Tudo bem!

Saga: Miro.. Fica quieto, vai.

Mask: iiih, Miro, se ferrou.

Miro: TT Nem digo nada.

Kanon: Legal a conversa de vocês, mas... PROFESSORA, DÁ PRA ME SOLTAR, EU TO MORRENDO SUFOCADO!

Prof. (Solta Kanon com tudo) T�, tá peste!

Kanon - Ufa! Ah bom, então gatinha, continuando o que... (Kanon logo ia indo em direção a menina que ele estava conversando)

Prof. - VAI SENTAR SEU MONTE DE BOSTA!

KanonÒ.Ó TÁ TÁ! (Kanon olha pros lados e vê que não tem nenhuma carteira vazia Obs: a carteira vazia já vai ser ocupada, hohoh xD Anh... AAAH! HEHEHE ÒÓ

Saga: Ow... Pq tu tá olhando pra mim hein? Nem vem... Não tem nenhum lugar aqui... Nem vem... Não...

Kanon - Prof! (Kanon com um sorrisão) Com licença!

Kanon vai até o corredor, puxando uma carteira, e logo vai colocando ao lado da de Saga, indo correndo no corredor novamente e buscando uma cadeira, colocando lá também.

Saga: O.O NÃÃÃÃO! ESSE É MEU FIM! TER QUE AGUENTAR ESSA SOMBRA NA MINHA VIDA! PARAAA!

Kanon- Ah vai! Eu sei que você me ama! E você sabe que eu te adoro, maninho! (Kanon com uma risadinha nada verdadeira enquanto apontava uma tesoura com a ponta afiadíssima nas costas de Saga, por trás).

Saga: Eu também te amo, maninhoÒ.Ó (Saga tira a tesoura dele e mete na cabeça dele, guardando a tesoura depois) Agora sussega e vamos ver quem vai entrar.

Kanon: Tá né. uu

Mask: Miro, cara, você tá tão quieto, pow... MIRO? MIROOOO? O MIRO MORREEEEU!

Todos: TT"

Shura: Que foi cara? (Shura olha assustado para Mask)

Mask: CARA, O MIRO MORREU! CARA...! MIROOO! (Mask fica chaqüalhando Miro)

Miro: Qual é... Para pow... Para... QUE MERDA! PARA CARA! QUE SACO! EU NÃO POSSO NEM DORMIR UM POUCO QUE O PROJETO DE GENTE JÁ ME ERRA! CARA, PARA BOSTA!

MaskÇÇ Cara... Eu fico tão preocupado e você me trata assim... (Mask emburrado)

Miro: Cara... Num fica assim comigo... (Miro se arrependendo) Cara, pow... Eu tava dormindo... Cara... MASK, NÃO FICA ASSIM COMIGO CARA, POR FAVOR! CARA, EU TE ADORO!

Mask - EU TBM TE ADORO CARA! (Abraça Miro)

Todos - eeeeeeeeeee (batendo palmas)

Prof. - (Emocionada) Bem.. .Anh... é.. (ficando séria) Bom, falta mais uma pessoa..É... Srta. Mittwotch por favor...

Todos: (Olhando pra porta)

Kanon - eba, eh menina...(cochicha pro Saga)

SagaÒ.Ó CALA A BOCA KANON!

Uma garota entra na sala. Alva, cabelos longos e ondulados, louros-dourados. Olhos azuis claros, alta, seu corpo era muito bonito.

Miro: Cara! Cara! Cara! (Cutucando o Mask)

Mask: Eu vi! Eu vi! Eu vi! _Mamma mia, ma que bela ragazza!_

Shura: Nossa... Nossa! Nossa!

Kamus: Bonita.

Mú: Nossa, muito bonita mesmo.

Shaka: AnhÉ sim.

Aioros: Olha, irmão, que linda.

Aioria: Eu não posso ver, eu não posso ver (tampando os olhos) Aioria, a Marin, Aioria, a Marin!

Aldebaran: Que mocinha mais linda!

Afrodite: Ah! A mocréia tá se achando com esse cabelinho louro! (Lixando as unhas com raiva)

Kanon: Uaaaauuu (Assoviando)

Saga: (Sem dizer nada, só olhando)

Menina: (Muuuuito vermelha, olhando pra baixo)

Prof.: Srta. Mittwotch, esta será sua sala. Classe, digam oi a Srta. Mittwoch.

Miro, Mask, Aioros, Kanon, Shura: Ol�, infermeira! hauhuahuau tá parecendo Animaniacs XD

Aldebaran, Kamus, Shaka, Mú e Saga: O.O (Soh olhando)

AioriaÑññ Aioria... ñ..ñ... (Abaixando a cabeça) Ah, aah! Olá Srta. Mittwoch! Droga, Aioria! (Quase se soca)

Afrodite: (Olhando com uma cara nada agradável) Olá"queridinha".

Prof. - Classe, essa é Liryth Mittwotch, ela ficará conosco esse ano.

Miro: isso, bem com a gente, aqui, bem comigo...

Mask: MIRO! Cara, não fala besteira... A mocinha vai ficar aqui, do meu lado!

Shura: Engano de vocês! Ela vai ficar é comigo!

Logo Miro, Mask e Shura estavam fazendo uma algazarra por causa da mocinha.

Prof. - CHEGA! ELA VAI SENTAR AONDE ELA QUISER! ENTENDERAM, SEUS BANDOS DE MALOQUEIROS! (A prof se vira e olha pra garota) Então, queridinha, onde quer sentar? (Sorrindo)

Todos: O.O Cri, cri cri (Grilinhos)

Liryth: Anh.. é... (Percebe que tem uma carteira vazia atrás de Saga e Kanon e vai andando lentamente na direção da carteira)

Kanon: Aí, Saga, ela tá vindo! Será que ela vai sentar com a gente?

Saga: Kanon, para de falar besteiras, ela vai sentar na carteira de trás.. (Olhando pra garota, mas disfarçadamente).

Liryth passa por eles muito corada e se senta na carteira de trás, quietinha.

Todos: O.O

Miro: Os irmãos sardinha deram sorte! (Cutuca Mask)

MaskÉ mesmo! (Cutuca Miro)

Prof. - Bem.. Agora vou passar os exercícios.

-

_Quem será aquela garota? Ei, e as outras garotas? São mudas? xDD nooom, tem mto por aí! Nha, vocês ainda vão querer vomitar de tanto que ñ vão qrer mais ler isso u.u Mas... é minha primeira fic de comédia xDD ah as personagens são personagens minhas t�, não me comprometo u.u_

_Bem, vmos pro próximo capítulo!_

_-_

**Capítulo 4.**

_No capítulo anterior..._

_-_

_Liryth passa por eles muito corada e se senta na carteira de trás, quietinha._

_Todos: O.O_

_Miro: Os irmãos sardinha deram sorte! (Cutuca Mask)_

_MaskÉ mesmo! (Cutuca Miro)_

_Prof. - Bem.. Agora vou passar os exercícios._

_-_

A prof. estava passando os exercícios na lousa.

Miro: Pow, professora! Eu ñ sei nada disso, meu!

Prof: ENTÃO DEVERIA TER ESTUDO AO INVÉS DE FICAR VAGABUNDEANDO NA ESCOLA!

MiroÒ.Ó Q EU SAIBA PROFESSORES ESTÃO AQUI PARA ENSINAR!

Kamus: E OS ALUNOS ESTÃO AQUI PRA APRENDER!

Mask e Miro: KAMUS, SEU... SEU... SUA GELADEIRA AMBULANTEÒÓ

Prof.- Ah, que graça! Obrigada, Kamus querido, só por causa disso vai ganhar um ponto positivo!

Kamus: He he he

Aioria: (cochichando pro Aioros) Cara, como o Kamus é interesseiro...

AiorosÉ... Ele até ferra os amigos pra se dar bem...

Prof. - Bem... Todos aqui sabem esta matéria?

Todos - O.O cri cri cri... (grilos cantando)

Prof. - SERÁ QUE NINGUÉM AQUI SABE MATEMÁTICA?

Todos: O.O cri cri cri (Grilos again só que agora mais alto)

Prof. - Tá... QUEM AQUI SABE ESSA MATÉRIA LEVANTE A MÃO!

Todos: O.O

Mú: (levantando a mão bem lentamente) e... eu...

Shaka: (também) aqui..

Kamus: eu! eu! (com a mão levantada e sorrindo)

Liryth - aqui levanta a mão

Algumas meninas: Nós!

Prof. - Anh... E o resto...

Todos (os que não tinham falado): Cri cri cri... Grilos: PQP qdo a gente vai parar de cantar? T.T bando de burros q ñ sabem nada, e a gente que paga!

Prof. - (Respira fundo) Bem... Façam duplas... Eu vou escolher as duplas!

Soh pra explicar agora gente. É agora que as outras garotas vão começar a se mexer heuhuehue! Olhem, então as fileiras estão assim, e vão ficar, quer dizer, hehehe

SHAKA AIOROS LAYNA

LUNES SERENA MIKKY

MÚ KAYLAH LYKA

KAMUS KIARA DOHKO

AFRODITE AIORIA ANNE

LYA SHURA ALDEBARAN

MASK MIRO SAGA KANON

MORGAN SALLY LIRYTH

Continuando..

Todos: O.O

Prof. - Vou começar... Anh... Shaka!

Shaka: Sim?

Prof: Você fica com a Lunes.

Miro: huahuauhauhua! Lá vai o Shaka ficar com essa tal de Lu...

Lunes: Tal nada! Me chamo Lunes e sou uma garota, não uma coisa não.

Shaka percebeu que ela tinha um cordão com a imagem de buda no pescoço, e logo seu coração bateu mais rápido.

Shaka: Então, Lunes... é isso né? Pode.. .Pode colocar sua carteira com a minha.

Lunes - Ahh, está bem, mas está difícil...

Shaka - Deixa que eu pego! (Shaka sorriu e foi até a carteira da garota, pegando-a)

Lunes: 'Ah, ele é tão gentil!'

Prof. - Bem... Mú, você fica com a Lya.

Lya: Oi Mú! Que legal que vou ficar com você! Pérai! (Lya pegou sua carteira e correu pra colocar do lado de Mú) Legal né?

Mú: O.O É... O.. Oi..

Prof: Bom, Kamus vai com a Kaylah...

Kamus: Kaylah, cadê? Ah, oi!

Kaylah - Ol�! (A garota vinha vindo com sua carteira, sentando-se ao lado dele)

Prof. - Você, Afrodite, irá com a Sally.

Dite: EU? QUE? COM UMA MULHER? VOCÊ TÁ LOUCA- (Dando crise) POR QUE NÃO UM HOMEM?

Prof: PARE DE FRESCURA E VAI LOGO!

Dite: Unf... T�, pirralha, vem aqui logo.

SallyÇ.Ç Vc num me quer...

Dite: Querer ñ te quero, fofa, mas a professora tá mandando. VEM LOGO!

Sally pegou sua cadeira e colocou ao lado de Afrodite, com um pouco de medo.

Dite: Calma, querida, eu não mordo... mulheres!

Prof. - Bom, continuando...

Assim, nossa "amadaaa" professora foi fazendo as duplas... Ficou assim:

_Shaka Lunes_

_Mú Lya_

_Kamus Kaylah_

_Afrodite Sally_

_Máscara da Morte Morgan_

_Aioros Serena_

_Aioria Layna (huuum, a Marin nom vai gostar disso ó.ò)_

_Shura Anne_

_Miro Kiara_

_Aldebaran Mikky_

_Dohko Lyka_

_Saga, Kanon Liryth (uia! ela ficou com um e ganhou o outro de brinde xD)_

Vejamos o que nossos douradinhos estão fazendo com suas "companheiras de exercícios", hohoho xD

Shaka: Então, Lunes, você acredita em quem?

Lunes: Ah sim, eu amo o Buda.

Shaka: Sério? Que legal! Eu também sigo á ele.

Lunes: Que legal! Você costuma meditar muito?

Shaka: Sim, o dia inteiro!

Lunes: Oh, Shakinha, vejo que nos parecemos muito!

Shaka: Heheé mesmo, sabe, seus olhos são lindos...

Lunes: Os seus também... Detalhe: Os dois ficavam com os olhos entre-abertos xDD Mas, os olhos de Lunes eram verdes e os de Shaka são azuis.

-

Mú: Lya, essa conta dá 56, certo?

Lya: Isso mesmo, Múzinho! Nossa, como você é inteligente!

Mú: Hehe, que é isso.. Eu só estudo!

Lya: Que legal ter um companheiro como você! Vejo que sendo sua companheira sempre, nunca vou tirar notas baixas!

Os dois riram baixinho.

-

Kaylah: Kamus... Você reparou como é gelado?

Kamus: O que?

Kaylah: Aff.. Você, Kamus.

Kamus: Ah sim! Você também, Kaylah.

KaylahÉ, eu sei. Obrigada.

Kamus: De nada.

Kaylah: KAMUS!

Kamus: O que!

Kaylah: Nada, Kamus, nada. Tadinha da Kay, hauhuhua, o Kamus é muito frio xD

-

Sally: Afrodite...

Afrodite: ...

Sally: Afrodite?

Afrodite: ...

Sally: Afroditeee...

Afrodite: ...

Sally: Anh... Ditinhooo?

Afrodite: Ahhh, siim querida?

Sally: 'gota' anh! Você sabe como faz essa conta?

Afrodite: Ah sim, queridinha... É simples, divisão. Por exemplo... (Dite pegou uma folha do bloco de fichário de Sally) Essa página é uma inteira, não é, fofa?

Sally -uhum!

Afrodite: Agora... (Dite rasgou a folha em duas partes) Temos duas metades!

Sally: BUAAAAAAAAAAAHH ESSA FOLHA EU TINHA GANHADO DA MINHA MELHOR AMIGA DA MINHA EX-ESCOLA, VOCÊ RASGOU A FOLHA DA MINHA MELHOR AMIGAAAA, SEU MAAAL!

Afrodite: O.O... AII QUE HORROOOOR, FAZER ESCÂNDALO SÓ POR CAUSA DE UMA FOLHAAA? QUE RIDÍÍCULA, GAROTAÉ SÓ UMA FOLHAAA! AII!

Sally . '

-

Mask: E aí, gatinha? Você sabe fazer essa conta? (Todo sedutor...)

Morgan: Sei. Mas, nem pense em me dar bola. Eu não vou cair na sua. (Toda sééria.. . )

Mask: Aee, eu adoro garotas como você... Eu adoro conquistar... Sabe... Ser atrevido.. e... (Nesse momento Mask segura na mão de Morgan...)

Poft!

Mask: Aii, meu rosto!

Morgan: E isso é pra você não me tocar mais sem permissão!

-

Serena: Então como eu tava te contando...

Aioros: Serena... Por favor, ainda estamos na 3a. questão...

Serena: Ehh eu sei, mas eu to contando aquela vez que eu fui na praia e...

AiorosÇ.Ç Serena, por favor, vamos resolver as questões...

Serena: Pérai Aioros, eu ainda tô acabando e...

(Blá blá blá blá... )

-

Aioria: Minha santa paciência, meu Deus! Ahhh! NÃÃÃO LAYNA!

Layna"Beijinhos pro Aioria, meu amigo do coração! Que é de Leão, e que eu tenho como meu irmãozão" Prontinho! Já escrevi no seu caderno!

(Layna havia escrito isso na capa do caderno de Aioria...)

Aioria: Ahhh o que a Marin vai pensar meu Deus! Ahhh não... NãããoÇÇ

Layna: o.o Calma, calma Aioria! Eu só escrevi... (Layna fecha o caderno dele) Que que tem de mal?

Aioria: você escreveu NA CAPA DO MEU CADERNO! Ai, o que a Marin vai pensar... Mariiin! Aiii... Socorro!

Layna: OO Eu hein... Vai entender a humanidade... i.i"

-

Shura: Bom, Anne, agora é só colocar o 2 e... Anne?

Anne: Sim, Shura...

Shura: Está chorando?

Anne: Eu, chorando? Claro que não.. (Anne enxuga suas lágrimas lentamente)

Shura: O que houve? Como uma garota tão bela como você pode chorar assim?

Anne: Ah, Shura... Não precisa me elogiar assim..

Anne e Shura se entre-olharam, sorrindo.

-

Kiara: Aí, Miro, para...

Miro: Não paro...

Kiara: Aí, Miro, para!

Miro: Não paro!

Kiara: AÍ MIRO, PARA!

Miro: NÃO PARO, PO!

Kiara: VOCÊ SABE QUE EU ODEIO QUANDO VOCÊ FAZ ISSO!

Miro: Odeia é? (Miro pega a tesoura e esfrega a ponta dela na carteira, fazendo um barulho horrível, deixando Kiara louca, olhando pra ela com aquele olhar maléfico e aquele sorrisinho dele)

Kiara: AAAH SEU! O QUE EU FAÇO PRA VC PARAR! PARAAAA... (Kiara abaixa a cabeça, tampando os ouvidos)

Miro: Me da um beijo que eu paro!

Kiara: Ahh que gracinhaaa! Pois eu não vou t�! TÁ? EU NÃO VOU TE BEIJAR! NANANANAAA! NÃO VOU! NÃO VOUU!

Todos: O.O

Kiara estava gritando alto pois estava com seus ouvidos tampados.

Miro: o.o ehh... Hehe... O QUE ESTÃO OLHANDO HEIN?

-

Aldebaran: Assim, Mikky?

Mikky - Muuuito bem, Deba! Acertou! (Sorrindo e pegando o caderno dele) Agora só falta mais essas 8!

Aldebaran: Oooh não... (Respira fundo)

Mikky - Não fique assim, Deba. Eu te ajudo e vamos rapidinho!

Aldebaran: Obrigada, Mikky .

-

Dohko: Lyka!

Lyka: Dohko!

Dohko: Lyka!

Lyka: Dohko!

Dohko: LYKA!

Lyka: DOHKO!

Dohko: LYKA, EU TO FALANDO SÉÉÉRIO, PARA DE ME IMITAR!

Lyka: Ai, Dohko, como você é horrível.

Dohkoó.ò Você... Você acha é?

Lyka: Ahhh... (Lyka olha pra ele avaliando...) Não! o/ Você é um amor!

Dohko: EEEEE!

Lyka: 'gota' Também não se impolga. U.U

-

Kanon: Não Saga, quem vai fazer essa conta sou eu!

Saga: Para de ser burro, Kanon! Eu que sei fazer essa conta...

Kanon: Você nada! EU sei fazer essa conta!

Saga: Hahaha! Você sabe fazer tanto essa conta quanto sabe fazer café.

Kanon: Hei! EU sei fazer café!

Saga: Sabe sim, por que EU ensinei.

Kanon: Exatamente, mas a conta EU que vou ensinar a você.

Saga: Não, não. Você não sabe essa conta.

Kanon: QUAL É CARA? QUER TIRAR A LIMPO LÁ FORA? EU TO FALANDO QUE SEI DESSA CONTA E...

Saga: Não. (Interrompendo) Eu e você não sabemos. A Liryth que sabe.

Liryth: (Toda vermelhinha e sem graça) Anh... Rapazes... Vocês dois querem que eu explique?

Saga e Kanon: Uhum.

Liryth: Bem... Kanon, pode me dar a borracha sim?

Saga: Liryth, eu não sou o Kanon

Liryth: Não? O.O

Kanon: Hihihi!

Liryth: Ah! Desculpe Sagaé que... Vocês são.. .Hum...

Kanon: Idênticos? Parecidos? Ahhh, já seiii! SOMOS GÊMEOS!

Saga: Fica quieto, cara.

Kanon: Ah Saga, alguém já te falou que você é uma gracinha de menino?

Saga: Já sim, e alguém já te falou que vai partir a sua cara se você não ficar quieto?

Kanon: Não... Mas, eu amaria ouvir isso! (Kanon provocando...)

Saga: Ah, meu amado irmão, então se prepare, POIS É ISSO QUE EU VOU FAZER! (Saga irritado...)

Liryth: Anh! Meninos! (Liryth assustada... xx ih, que confusão!) Meninos, por favor, parem!

Saga e Kanon: (parados em pé prontos pra se baterem, param e olham pra ela)

Liryth: Vem Kanon, senta aqui desse lado, e você Saga, desse.. (Liryth colocando Kanon no lado esquerdo e Saga do lado direito)

Saga: Anh... Liryth...

Liryth: Sim, Kanon?

KanonÒ.Ó

Saga: Bem... (Saga ficando vermelho... que gracinha da mamãe, ti fofinho- hahuauhauh )... Eu..

Kanon: Como você consegue me confundir com ELE?

Liryth: Anh, aaahh! Me desculpeem! Estou ficando doidaaa! (Colocando as mãos na cabeça e fechando os olhos com força)

Saga e KanonÓ.Ò

Liryth: Me... Me perdoemÉ que... Eu não sei... Diferenciar vocês... (Quase chorando...)

Saga: Hei, Liryth, não fique assim, tudo bem...

KanonÉ, Liryth, a gente aceita normal

SagaÉ... Olha, o mais inteligente sou eu, o Kanon é o mais burro.

KanonÉÉ NÉ? Aí Liryth! O mais bonito sou eu e o mais feio é ele!

Liryth: ' . Oh meu Deus!'

Saga: Feio é? Hum! Posso ser feio, mas sou inteligente!

Kanon: Posso ser burro, mas consigo mais garotas que você.

Saga: Kanon... No colégio pessoas vem para estudar... (Saga olha para Miro e Mask) Bem, algumas... (Respira fundo)... Mas... O ideal do colégio é o estudo... Então... Na rua você pode pensar em garotas...

Kanon: Acabou?

Saga: Sim.

Kanon: MUAHUAUHAUHUHUAUHAUHUAUHUAHUAUHUAHUAUHAUHUAUHAUHUHU! (Rindo alto, aquela risada malvada xx )

Todos: O.O

Liryth: Anh! (Abobada)

Saga: Kanon, chega.

Kanon: Muahuauhuhaaaaaaaaaaa, e se eu não quiser? (Olha desafiando o irmão gêmeo)

Saga: Bem... (Respira fundo, calmo) Eu... Terei que fazer uma coisa que você não gosta...

KanonÒ.Ó O que?

Saga: Eu não vou dizer com todo mundo ouvido, e principalmente na frente da Liryth.

Liryth ( tooooda vermelha ) Hehe! Se quiserem que eu saia, fiquem a vontade...

A garota já ia se afastando quando Saga segura na sua mão.

Saga: Não, Liryth. Pode ficar.

Liryth: (Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito vermelha . ) Anh..! Ah! (Olha pra mão dele na dela) T... Tudo bem Saga... Obrigada...

Saga: (Sorrindo) acertou meu nome.

Liryth: Ahh, Graças a Deus! (Feliz)

Kanon: Bla blá blá... (Olhando com raiva) Esses dois vão me pagar... (Se vira olhando pro nada) Senão eu não me chamo Kanon... Muahuauhuahuauhuahuahua! Muahuahua! Muahaa! Muauhaaaa!

Prof: Algum problema Kanon? O.O

Kanon: Anh? U.U nada não...

Prof."Quanta gente louca.. T.T"

-

_Que plano Kanon estará fazendo? E por que Liryth fica tão vermelha quando Saga segura em sua mão? Será que essa aula terá algum fim um dia? Muhauhuahuahuau! XD aguardem!_

**Capítulo 5.**

_No capítulo anterior..._

_-_

_Saga: Não, Liryth. Pode ficar._

_Liryth: (Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito vermelha . ) Anh..! Ah! (Olha pra mão dele na dela) T... Tudo bem Saga... Obrigada..._

_Saga: (Sorrindo) acertou meu nome._

_Liryth: Ahh, Graças a Deus! (Feliz)_

_Kanon: Bla blá blá... (Olhando com raiva) Esses dois vão me pagar... (Se vira olhando pro nada) Senão eu não me chamo Kanon... Muahuauhuahuauhuahuahua! Muahuahua! Muahaa! Muauhaaaa!_

_Prof: Algum problema Kanon? O.O_

_Kanon: Anh? U.U nada não..._

_Prof."Quanta gente louca.. T.T"_

_-_

Miro: U.U Um elefaaante incomoda mtaaa gentih... Dois elefantis incomodam, incomodam mtoo mais... Três elefantis incomodam mtaaaa gentih, quatro elefantis incomodam, incomodam, incomodam, in...

Kiara: PARAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MIROOOO Ò.Ó

Miro: ESPERA! Incomodaaaaam, TDO MUNDUH COMIGO! Mtoooo maaaais...! AEEE obrigadaa! (Batendo palmas pra si msm)

Todos: 'Gota Oceânica'

Kiara: Eu ñ mereço, eu ñ mereço.. ÇÇ'

Mask: Oooo prof... PROF!

A professora, que estava ajudando o Aldebaran e Mikky a fazer uma questão, olhou séria para o Mask.

Mask: PROFESSORAAA... ALLOW?

Prof: ...

Mask: OOOOOOOO PROFESSORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Prof: CALAAAAAAA A BOCAAA SEU MAU EDUCADO!

Poft!

Mask: U.U De novo? (Massageando a cabeça)

Prof: SIM, E QUANTAS VEZES PRECISAR!

Mask: Caraaa... (Contando nos dedos) Já levei 3... A primeira da prof... A segunda da Morgan... A terceira da Prof agora...

Morgan: ooooh, machucou, Maskinha? (Voz meiga)

Mask"Ebaaa" Anh? Ahhh, machucou sim, Morganzinha... (Fingindo e manhoso)

Morgan: ENTÃO TE VIRA!

Poft!

Miro: AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE CARA! QUE FEEEEIO!

Mask: VAI TE FERRAR MIRO! (Massageando a cabeça)

Prof: HUM! Anh, entenderam, queridos? (Olha pro Deba e pra Mikky)

Deba e Mikky: Sim, prof! (Cara de anjinhos)

TRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Miro e Mask: AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE INTERVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Todos: (Se levantando correndo, guardando as coisas e voando pra porta)

Prof: PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMMM E ESPEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM UM SEGUNDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Faz até o chão tremer)

Todos: (Estilo "estátua") O.O

Prof: Agoraaa! Cada um vai me dizer "Até logo, professora"

TodosÇÇ

Mask: Acho que ela entrou na sala errada (Cochichando pro Miro) Ela deveria ter entrado na ter... AH NÃO, não prof! (Voz de choro e tampando a cabeça com as mãos qdo a prof vem com a régua perto dele)

Prof: VAAAAMOS, TODOS EM FILA!

Todos: TT (Se ajeitam em fila)

Dite: Oh, que horror estudar nessas escolas públicas. (Respira fundo, tacando o cabelo pro lado)

A professora joga um olhar para Afrodite como se dissesse "Cale a boca, bixana". Logo depois disso, ela fica na frente da porta, segurando a maçaneta pra abri-la.

Miro: Vai, Mú, começaÉ você o primeiro, cara!

Mú: (Respirando bem fundo) Bem... Até logo, professora...

Prof: Isso, menino... Mas, bote um sorrisinho no seu rostinho lindo, queridinhooo! Sim?

Mú: O.O (mais vermelho que um tomate) T... tá... (Sorri forçado)

Prof: OOOH, QUE GRACINHA! AGORA, TODOS, TAMBÉM QUERO QUE SORRIEM!

Todos: 'D (Sorriso forçado)

Shaka: (Indo no lugar de Mú quando ele sai sozinho pro intervalo) Até logo, professora!

Prof: ok.

Kamus: Até logo, professoraa!

Prof: ok.

Afrodite: Ai"queridíssima", até logo! (Mascando chiclete)

Prof: hunf... t�, t�, vai logo.

Dite: Ui, 'brigada, fofa! (Sai dando um pulinho no corredor)

Mask: Cof... Até.. cof.. Logo... cof, cof... Professora... cof...

Prof: Que foi, meu filho? Tá engasgado?

MaskÉ que... cof... cof... Eu fui... cof... Chupar uma bala e... cof.. cof... a Morgan... me fez... cof! Engasgar... cof!

Prof: Morgan!

Morgan: (carinha de santa) ele me provocou, professora...

Prof: Bemm... (respira fundo) Lá vou eu... SE AFASTEM!

Todos: O.O (Dão 5 passos pra trás)

Prof: (Indo por trás de Mask) está bem, quando eu contar até três... (Entrelaça os braços na cintura dele Muhuahuahu! Imaginem a cena: Uma prof. velha, e gorda agarrando o Mask por trás huauhauhauhuauhauh xD )

Mask: O.O Pé... pera... Cof! Aê!

Prof: UM... DOIS...

Mask: Não, peraê! COF, COF! AAiee!

Prof: TRÊS! (Força ele pra trás três vezes até ele cuspir a bala)

Lya e Layna: OLHEM A BALA! OO (Apontam)

A bala bateu no chão, pulou pra cima, bateu na lâmpada e caiu dentro da blusa da professora.

Todos: MAUHAUAHUHUAUHAUHAUHUUHAHUAUHAUHUAUHAUHUAHUAUHUHUAUHAUHAUH!

Mask: XX (Andando meio tonto e se segurando em uma carteira)

Prof: OOOOHH! (Parecendo um tomate roxo de tanta vergonha) Ohh... Podem... Podem ir, alunos!

Todos: AEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Miro: AEE! VALEU CARAÑ PRECISEI PAGAR ESSE MICOOO! (Dá um tapa nas costas de Mask)

Mask: AAHH! CARA... Eu vou te encher de porrada! Me espera!

Miro: Tô indo nessa! (Saindo correndo pelo corredor)

Prof: Oh, que juventude transviada xx (Ajeitando a blusa e com nojo)

-

O pátio da escola era enormeeee e muito bonito. Havia vários bancos, um pequeno xafariz, pequenos jardins, cantina, também havia um lugar que serviam merendas escolares (hauhuauhuahu! xDD), etc, etc...

Meninas: Que legal!

Kaylah: Ai gente, to perdida!

Liryth: Nossaé muito lindo aqui.

Kiara: Peraí gente! (Vai andando até um grupo de garotos do 3o. colegial) Anh... (Voltando) Liryth...

Liryth: Sim, Ki? (Sorrindo meigamente)

Kiara: Os carinhas querem te conhecer... (Coçando a kbeça)

Kaylah: Olha a Liryth hein!

Lunes: Liryth, pelo amor de Buda, não faça isso, você tem que se seguir pura nesta escola, não pode olhar para garotos, não desse jeito que querem que olhem, por favor Liryth, isto é errado, você não pode conversar com eles senão irá cair em tentação, Liryth, não...

Morgan: Também não exagere, Lunes! Se a Liryth quiser conhece-los, tudo bem.

Liryth: (Olhando pro grupinho disfarçadamente e corando) Ah, meninas, eu não sei...

Lyka e Layna: Vai l�! Vai! (Empurrando ela)

LyaÉ! Deixa o material com a gente! (Puxando o material dela, sorrindo)

Liryth: Ah, eu...

Todas: VAI!

Garotos do 3o. colegial: (Sorrindo pra ela)

Liryth: (Muito corada) Anh... Qual deles era, Kiara?

Kiara: Aquele de cabelo castanho e olhos verdes.

Lyka: Uiaa, Liryth, ele é um gato! Vai l�!

Liryth: Tah... tah bem..

Liryth foi andando lentamente até o grupo, com muita vergonha, tentando sorrir.

Garoto de kbelo castanho: (Vou inventar um name pra ele xD) Oi, lourinha!

Liryth: Olá...

Meninas: (Rindo e olhando)

Miro: Oiiii meninaaas! (Entrando no meio delas)

Kiara: AIII! MIRO Ò.Ó

Miro: O que vcs tão fazendo? (Intrometido)

Mask: Aeee! (trazendo uma lata de coca cola pro Miro e tomando uma latinha) Pega aê, véio.

Miro: valeeeu!

Kaylah: Estamos vendo a Liryth conversando com aquele ali (Aponta o garoto)

Miro: CaraÉ o Luke!

Mask: O Luke do 3o. AÉ mesmo!

Shura: Mó boboca ele! (Entrando na conversa)

Layna: Mas ele parece ser tão.. tão forte... Tão... tão sedutor...

Aioros e Aioria: (entrando na conversa) E metido também... Fica todo assim só por que consegue todas as garotas da escola!

Layna: OOOIII Oriaaa! (Pula em cima dele)

Marin: (Chegando) Amor, eu tava te procurando pra... ANHÒ.Ó AIORIA! O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO?

Layna: Oi tia o (Sorrindo e amassando o Aioria)

Aioria: XX Ma... Marin... Am... Amoor! Eu.. Eu...

MarinÒ.Ó AIORIA, ME EXPLIQUE ISSO AGORA!

Aioros: O.. O Marin... O Aioria ñ fez nada de errado não.

Marin: Então o que é isso? T.T

Aioria: Marin, eu (blablablablablablabla)

Layna: O.O Eu o q? Eu ñ tenho nada a ver com isso! Eii, perai!

Marin: AIORIA, EU NUNCA IMAGINEI QUE...

Bem... como não é nada ético se meter em briga de marido e mulher, ninguém pode meter a colher mesmo, então vamos sair dessa briga e ir para outro ponto do pátio...

Kanon: (Sentado olhando pros lados) Ae, Saga... Vamos mexer com alguem?

Saga: Não.

Kanon: Então vamos ficar com alguem?

Saga: Não...

Kanon: Vamos bater em alguém?

Saga: Não!

Kanon: CARA! VC PODE SER MEU IRMÃO GÊMEO, MAS VC NUM TEM NADA A VER COM O MEU JEITOÒ.Ó

SagaÉ? (Nem ligando, parecendo estar no mundo da lua)

KanonÓ.Ò

Saga: ...

Kanon: Sagaa...

Saga: Uff... Que é?

Kanon: Vamos dominar o mundo? Hehehe ÒÓ

Saga: O que?

Kanon: Claro, meu irmão! Imagine só: Nós dois dominando o mundo! (Com os olhos brilhando, viajando)

Saga: ... Kanon, cai na real, vai.

KanonÒ.Ó AH É NÉ? (Se levanta) TÁ BOM! VC VAI VER, VC VAI VER! (Sai andando e resmungando)

Saga: hum...!

-

Miro: (Sentado em um banco do lado do Mask) Aê, cara! Que vida boa...

Mask: Boa nada! Aquela professora tava me dando nos nervos! Você viu quanta porrada ela me deu?

Miro: Falando em porrada... Eu tô sentindo o cheiro...

Mask: AÊ, CARA! NUM FUI EU NÃO!

Miro: TT Para de ser burro, Mask! Eu tô falando em cheiro de briga... Sente só: Não tá sentindo?

Mask: Hum? Anh? Ahé mesmo!

Kamus que estava passando na frente dos dois, para e os olha.

Kamus: O que vocês estão fazendo?

Miro: Falando de você Ò.Ó

Kamus: Que? De mim?

Mask: Uhum!

Kamus: Sobre o que?

Miro: Sabe Kamus... A gente tava comentando que você não é assim uma brastemp... Mas, tipo... Você é uma geladeirinha ambulante legal...

MaskÉ, cara... Tá cero que as vezes você parece aquelas geladeirinhas que a gente leva pra praia..

Miro: Ou então, aquelas caixas de isopor com gelo...

Kamus: T�, táÒ.Ó Já chega! Eu entendi.

Mú: Oi Kamus. (Chegando com o Shaka) Gostaria de ir á cantina com a gente?

Kamus: Na cantina? Pra que?

Mask e Miro: Pra comprar papel higiênico MAUHUAHUUHAUHAUHUAUHAUHAUHUA!

Kamus, Mú e ShakaÒÓ

Aldebaran: (Chegando com uma sacola de doces) Oi gente! Alguém quer chocolate?

Miro: Aê, Mask! O Deba, o grande, chegou! E tá ficando mais grande ainda!

Kiara: VOCÊ AMA MECHER COM OS OUTROS, NÃO É MIRO? (Aparecendo, de braços cruzados e brava)

Miro: OO...

Mask: Muahuauhau orra Miro, a garota fez vc calar a boca! Que otááário! Cara, se fosse eu,...

Morgan: Se fosse você O QUE, hein? (Parada do lado da Kiara, séria)

Mask e Miro: U.U Mulheres...

Shura: Aê gente! Eu acho que vai ter briga! (Vindo rapidinho e cochichando)

Miro: Brigaa - Mask, tá tendo a idéia que eu to tendo?

Mask: Anh... Bater em alguém?

Miro: NÃO CARA! Saca só... (Puxa o Mask pra perto dele) A gente pode vender os convites pra briga! Cara, fazer um ring não ia ser nada mal! Cara, a gente ia ganhar muuuito, tá ligado?

Mask: Cara! Você é muito esperto!

Shura: O que vocês tão planejando? OO

Miro e Mask: nada não...

Dite: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Aldebaran: Dite, o que foi? (Vendo o Afrodite vir correndo, horrorizado)

Dite: Que horrooooooooooooooooooor! O Kanon tá dando em cima daquela nojentinha metida a louraaa! Um homem daqueleeees com uma ridícula dessa! Onde esse mundo vai paraaar? Ai, cruzes! Que disperdício de homem!

Mask: Que? O Kanon dando em cima da lourinha?

Miro: Vamo lá vê, vamo l�!

Mask: Já é!

Dite: O.O Aii que óóódio! Que ela tem que eu não tenho?

Shura: Nem tem conto u.u

Aldebaran: Vamos l�!

Kamus, Mú e Shaka: Vocês não prestam... (Balançando a cabeça negativamente)

-

No outro lado do pátio, Kanon conversava com Liryth.

Kanon: Então, Liryth... Você tá namorando?

Liryth: Eu? Não, Kanon... Por que?

Kanon: Bem... (Sorrizinho daqueles) Já te disseram que você é muito interessante?

Liryth: (Ficando corada) Kanon...

Kanon: Não precisa ficar assim, linda... Olha... Desde o minuto que você entrou naquela sala, eu...

Saga: Ele ficou louco pra ficar com você e depois sair se vangloriando por aí, como se você fosse um prêmio. (Aparecendo na frente dos dois)

Liryth: Saga! (Corando)

Kanon: Aê cara! (Se irritando) O que você tem a ver com isso?

Saga: Tenho a ver sim! A Liryth é uma garota de respeito, por isso não vou deixar você só aproveitar dela e depois sair falando dela por aí.

Liryth: O.O Kanon!

Kanon: Haha! Só por que você não fica com ninguém a meses, agora você quer tirar ela de mim!

Saga: Não diga besteiras!

Kanon: Eu gosto dela, tá"meu irmão", então para de ter inveja de mim! (Muito irritado)

Saga: Gosta é? Incrível, Kanon... Você já tá gostando dela no primeiro dia? No segundo dia você já vai estar amando-a... E no terceiro, hein Kanon?

Liryth: (Dando dois passos pra trás por ver a situação dos dois)

Kanon: CALA A BOCA SAGA! (Vai pra cima dele)

Todos lá perto: AAAEE! PORRADA! PORRADA!

Liryth: KANON! SAGA! PAREM! (Pulando e gritando)

Miro: Legal! (Falando baixinho e espionando) Aê, Mask, vamos lá cara!

Mask: Ok! (Com uns papéizinhos na mão)

Todos: PORRADA! PORRADA!

Dite: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH QUE HORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORR! (Gritando horrorizado) QUE RIDIIIICULOO BRIGAREM POR UMA GAROTA DESSAS! QUE DISPERDÍÍÍÍCIIIO!

Aldebaran: O.O Nossa... Nunca pensei que Kanon e Saga iriam brigar assim.

Dite: Ah, fofo! Eles sempre brigaram assim! Lembra das outras séries? AAAAI DEBAAA ME LEVANTAAA EU NÃO CONSIGO VEEER AAAAH QUE COISAAA DA PROXIMA VEZ VOU VIR COM MEU TÊNIS PLATAFORMAAA! DEBAAA!

Aldebaran: O.O Calma Dite, Calma. (Levantando ele)

Miro: PESSOAL! (Subindo em um banco) FAÇAM SUAS APOSTAS!

Mask: QUEM SERÁ QUE IRÁ GANHAR ESTA GRANDE BATALHA?

Aioros e Aioria: (Um falando pro outro)

Aioria: Cara, eu aposto que o Kanon vai vencer!

Aioros: Não cara, eu aposto que o Saga que vai vencer!

Kamus: Que horror. (Sério)

Shaka: Eles não estão fazendo a coisa certa... Precisam encontrar a paz interior... Só assim encontrarão a união das almas... São irmãos gêmeos e não podem brigar assim... Suas vidas estão desequilibradas...

Mú: Eu nunca pensei que iriam se rebaixar a isto.

Dohko: Que que tá acontecendo? (Comendo pipoca)

Liryth: Meu Deus! A culpa é toda minha! (Vindo correndo e chorando)

Meninas: O.O Calma Liryth!

Lya: Ooohh Liryth sendo disputada por dois irmãos! xx (colocando a mão na testa, fechando os olhos e caindo teatralmente em cima do Mú)

Mú: (Segurando ela)

Miro: Isso! Eba! Uhu! (contando as notas de dinheiro)

Mask: Vamo ficar rico, cara!

Kamus: QUE FEIO HEIN! GANHANDO DINHEIRO COM O SANGUE DOS OUTROS ÒÓ

Shura: SHIIU (Afunda a cabeça do Kamus) Fica quietinho! (Pisca pro Miro) Tô esperando minha parte nisso!

Miro: Você não fez nadaÒ.Ó

Shura: Claro que fiz! Eu chamei o povo! oo

Mask: T�, t�, vamos pensar nisso! (Guardando o dinheiro)

Diretora da escola: QUE QUE TÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? (Indo até o local da briga) PAREM VOCÊS DOIS! QUE COISA INFANTIL!

Kanon: (Cai de costas pra parede, todo machucado e respirando rápido)

Saga: (Se encosta na árvore respirando rápido também e todo machucado, de cabeça baixa)

Diretora: QUE COISA FEIA, HEIN MOCINHOS! FICAREM BRIGANDO ASSIM! DOIS IRMÃOS!

Kanon: ELE... ELE...

Diretora: NÃO DIGA NADA, SR. KANON! FICARÁ MUITO PIOR SUA SITUAÇÃO! AGORA, VOCÊS DOIS, COMIGO!

Liryth: Não! (Indo até a diretora)

Vai parecer um pouco de novela mexicana agora mas tdo bem i.i

Diretora: SIM, SRTA. LIRYTH? O.O Diretora tem memóória boaa pra lembrar o nome de tdo mundo xD Abafem o caso!

Liryth: Eles não tem culpa! A culpada fui eu!

Dite: Aí, santa! U.U (Cochicha pros outros)

Diretora: HUM?

Liryth: Eles... Estavam.. brigando por minha causa... Por favor diretora...

Diretora: Ahh.. está bem.. desta vez passa... (Olha feio pros dois) Agradeçam de ter uma amiga assim.. (Sai andando)

Saga: Liryth... (Indo até ela e segurando na mão dela) Obrigada...

Liryth: (Corando, mas sorri) De nada...

Kanon: Liryth! (Indo também e segurando na outra mão) Liryth! Obrigada!

Liryth: (Sorri) Não briguem por mim.. Pois eu adoro vocês! (Dá um beijo no rosto do Saga e outro no rosto do Kanon)

Kanon e Saga: O.O

Meninas: (Olhando de longe) Ahhh!

Kiara: Que lindo

Miro: (De boca aberta) É a... É a... (Apontando pro meio da multidão)

Kaylah: Que foi, Miro?

Mask: CaraÉ ela!

Músiquinha de fundo... hehehe xD

Uma garota vinha andando em direção a eles. Tinha cabelos azuis bem, bem escuros, lisos, que lhe caíam até um pouco abaixo da cintura; olhos verdes-claros, pele um pouco bronzeada, alta, magra.

ShuraÉ ela!

Anne: Mas quem é elaÒ.Ó

KiaraÉ! (Com raiva)

Layna e Lya: Que tosca!

Lyka: Tsc tsc...

Miro: Ela é a garota mais popular do colégio! (Quase babando) E ainda é líder de torcida!

Mask: E já ficou com a metade do colégio! (Quase babando também)

Morgan: Que galinha... tsc tsc (balançando a cabeça negativamente)

-

_E agora? Quem será essa garota? O que vai acontecer? OO T�, eu sei que tá enjuando, mas juro que esse é o penúltimo capítulo! UU _

**Capítulo 6.**

_No capítulo anterior... _

_-_

_Lyka: Tsc tsc..._

_Miro: Ela é a garota mais popular do colégio! (Quase babando) E ainda é líder de torcida!_

_Mask: E já ficou com a metade do colégio! (Quase babando também) _

_Morgan: Que galinha... tsc tsc (balançando a cabeça negativamente)_

_-_

A garota ia se aproximando cada vez mais. Dava um "sorrisinho", e enquanto andava, parecia rebolar bastante. Tinha um ar de metida.

Garota: Olá�, garotos... (Para na frente deles)

Mask, Miro, Shura: Olá�, Hellen... (Falando meio que com um ar sonhador)

MeninasÒ.Ó

Hellen: (Tacando os cabelos pra trás) Sabiam que estão lindos esse ano?

Miro: Você também, Hellen... Muuito... (Assovia)

Hellen: Ah, Mirozinho! Você é uma gracinha!

Kiara: Ahh que gracinha... (Imitando ela baixinho)

Meninas: Muahuauhuahuauhauhuauha!

Hellen: Ahh, _doce _inveja... (Ri)

MeninasÒ.Ó

Hellen: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Com os olhos brilhando olhando pra frente) É ele! (Sai correndo)

Morgan: Mas que idiota!

Kaylah: Ela é muito atrevida mesmo!

Miro: Atrevida ela é.. (Ri) Ela já deu em cima de todos da nossa turma... De mim... do Mask... do Aioros, do Aioria... do Mú, do Shaka... do Kamus... do Shura... do Aldebaran... Do Dohko... Do Afrodite...

Meninas: Sério? Muahuauhuauhau!

Dite: Aquela sem-vergonha! (Falando histérico) Quem ela pensa que é? Eu sei que ela morree de inveja de mim! (Se achando)

Meninas: Muuahuahuauhauhua!

Miro: (Se segurando pra não rir) Ahh... do Kanon... e Principalmente do Saga!

Kiara: Do Saga?

Mask: Uhum! Olha lá ó! (Apontando na direção que a Hellen foi)

Meninas: O.O

-

Hellen: Chegueei! (Indo correndo até eles)

Kanon: Heeeeeeeeeeellen! (Abrindo os braços pra abraça-la)

Hellen: (Passando direto por ele) Sagaaa!

Kanon: O.O' (Parado na mesma posição)

LirythÒ.Ó (Olhando os dois)

Saga: Oi... Hellen..

Hellen: (Abraça ele) Que saudade que eu tava de vc! Muita, muiita!

Liryth: Anh... Bem... Eu já vou indo então... Tchauzinho... (Sai andando de cabeça baixa)

Saga: (Coloca a Hellen de lado e vai até Liryth a puxando pelo braço) Espere! Onde você vai?

Hellen: O queÒ.O´Espera! Eu.. AÍÍÍ! (Bate a cabeça)

Kanon: Hellen! O.O (Indo até ela) Você está bem?

Hellen: EU TO BEM? EU TO PARECENDO? OLHA ISSO! (Mostrando o galo) OLHA! AAH QUE HORROR... ESTOU HORRIVEEL... Ò.Ó KANON! (Puxa ele de canto)

Kanon: O que fooi? (Sendo puxado)

Hellen: Quem é essa GAROTA? (Apertando o braço dele, irritada)

KanonÉ a... É a... Ow Hellen, para você tá me machucandoÇÇ

Hellen: TÁ, TÁ.. TÁ BOM! (Solta)

Kanon: Bom.. (Massageando o braço) É a Liryth! Por que hein? U.U

Hellen: Ela tá dando em cima do MEU Saga! (Vermelha de raiva)

KanonÒ.Ó Ah é né?

Hellen: Mas eu não vou deixar isso barato!

Kanonò.ó O que você vai fazer?

Hellen: VEM AQUI! (Puxando ele)

Kanon: Tá t�, não me puxa, para.. Aí!

Enquanto esses dois conversam, vamos ver o que os outros dois estão fazendo... xD

Saga: Vem aqui.. .Vem comigo (Puxando Liryth pela mão delicadamente)

Liryth: (Corada) Aonde você vai me levar? (Indo e sorrindo)

Saga: (Para debaixo de uma árvore, um pouco afastada dos outros) Liryth... (Olhando nos olhos dela)

Liryth: (Corando mais ainda, mas com os olhos brilhando) Si... Sim?

Saga: Escute... (Abaixa a cabeça, respirando fundo) Eu...

Liryth: Ah não, não.. (Sorri) Não, tudo bem, não precisa me explicar nada, anh... Eu... Que tenho que pedir desculpas por atrapalhar você e sua namorada...

Saga: Liryth! (Olha pra ela, um pouco assustado) Ela NÃO é minha namorada!

Liryth: o.o Ué... Não? (Cara de besta)

Saga: Não... (Sorri de leve) Ela só... Ela só... Bom, eu acho... que ela só... gosta de mim, só isso.

Liryth: Bem... e vc...

Saga: Ah não, eu não gosto dela, não.

Liryth: (Dando um sorriso maior) Sério? Que leg... Oops! Hehe! Que peninha, quer dizer, heheh... Ela parece gostar tanto de você! Acho que dariam bem juntos... (Disfarçando)

Saga: (Balança a cabeça negativamente) Eu não a amo... Então, não daríamos certo juntos...

Liryth: (Sorrisão) Ahé! Hehehe, esqueci desse pequeno detalhe! Mas, bom... O que gostaria de falar comigo?

Saga: (Olha pros lados, e depois segura as mãos dela, olhando nos olhos dela) Liryth... eu...

Liryth; (Corando feito um tomate) Di... Diga...

Saga; (Se aproximando mais) Eu... (Respira fundo) Você é... Bem... Muito...

Liryth: E... Eu.. Sou...? (Se aproximando também)

Saga: Bem... Você é... É... (Ficando corado)

Liryth: S... sim? (Os olhos brilhando)

-

HellenÒÓ NÃÃÃÃÃÃO! (Grita, espionando um pouco longe dos dois)

Kanon: Xiiu! (Coloca a mão sobre a boca dela) Não grita! Tá louca? Eles vão ouvir!

Hellen: Que ouçam! Ahhh, droga! Kanon! Por que! Por que! (Batendo a cabeça na parede) Eu sou tão mais bonita do que ela! E mais atraente, mais inteligente, mais extrovertida, mais...

Kanon: Tá t�, chega da sessão "Tásse", tá bom? (Irritado)

Hellen: Kanon! (Segura nas mãos dele, os olhos brilhando) Eu tive uma idéia!

Kanon: O.O que.. que? (Olhando, abobado)

Hellen: Não podemos deixar isso acontecer... Não podemos deixar os dois ficarem juntos... (Cara de malvada) Não... (Ri maléficamente, apertando as mãos dele)

Kanon: Minha... Minha mão!

Hellen: Ah-ha! Kanon... Eu quero o Saga pra mim... SÓ pra mim... (Apertando cada vez mais) E você?

KanonÒ.Ó EU? TÁ ME ESTRANHANDO? EU NÃO QUERO MEU IRMÃO NÃO! EU QUERO QUE ELE VÁ PRO INFERNO, QUE ELE MOOORRA! QUE ELE SE EXPLODA! EU NÃO TO NEM AÍ PRA ELE! EU ODEIO ELE! CARA, ELE É MUITO IDI...

Hellen: CHEGA, ANIMAL! (Berra)

Poft!

Kanon: AieÇÇ Minha cabeça!

Hellen: Eu perguntei se você quer ficar com a LIRYTH!

Kanon: EU? FICAR COM A LIRYTH? EU NÃO! EU QUERO É NAMORAR COM ELA! EU QUERO NAMORAR COM ELA, DEPOIS NOIVAR COM ELA, DEPOIS CASAR COM ELA, DEPOIS TER FILHOS COM ELA, SIM MUITOS FILHOS, E DEPOIS MORRER VELHINHOOO COM ELA! (Se empolgando)

Poft.

KanonÊÊ Ò.Ó (Massageando a cabeça)

Hellen: U.U Você mereceu! (Com as mãos na cintura e batendo o pé no chão com força) Vamos, vamos fazer um plano! Hihihi! Aliás, eu tenho até uns planos na cabeça... Ahhh, eles vão ver! Não vão ficar juntos de jeito nenhum! Só se passarem pelo meu cadaver!

Kanon: O.o como você é má...

Hellen: Não, 'queridinho', nós somos mals!

KanonÒ.Ó É!

Hellen e Kanon: MHUAUHAUHAUHAUHUAHUAUHUAHUAUHAUHAUHUAUHAUHUAUHA! HUAHUAUHAUHUAHUAHUAHUAUHAUHA! MUHAUHUAHUA, MUHAUHUAHUA! HUAHUAUHAUHA! (Risada maléfica)

-

_E agora? Que plano terrível esse que Hellen e Kanon irão fazer? E Saga e Liryth, ficarão juntos? Será que vão se beijar? E quando irá acabar o intervalo? Não perca o próximo capítulo, neste mesmo horário, neste mesmo canal! xD Fui!_


End file.
